


Woda

by wiwka14



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14





	Woda

_Odkąd tylko otworzył oczy, Annie wiedziała_  
  
Joam siedział na plaży, wpatrując się w szaro-niebieską wodę. Czuł w ustach słony smak morza, który kojarzył mu się z innym, cięższym, znajomym.  
  
Czasami wydawało mu się, że ma przebłyski innego, lepszego życia.  
  
(krew – szeleści – żyłami – arena – pulsuje – ogniem – jak serce)  
  
Które wydarzyło się dawno, dawno temu, w Erze Bez Trzynastki. Wiedział to.  
  
Joam oblizywał wargę z soli często, zbyt często.  
  
Sól kojarzyła mu się z domem, jasnym głosem i świetlistymi oczami.  
  
 _Annie wiedziała, że on będzie Pamiętał_.  
  
Nigdy nie bał się krwi. Nigdy nie bał się bólu.  
  
Miał oczy, miał szare, świetliste, błyszczące oczy.   
  
Patrzył nimi na krew. Krew się w nich odbijała i miał to przeklęte _deja vu_ , i po prostu wiedział, że to się już kiedyś zdarzyło.   
  
Pamiętał, choć nie miał do tego prawa.   
  
Pamiętał krew, pamiętał łzy, ogień, tortury, szaleństwo. Pamiętał oszałamiający ból i tęsknotę, ból i tęsknotę bijącą od czegoś większego, ciepłego i kochanego, a zarazem (już?) obcego.   
  
Pamiętał czyjeś ręce, pamiętał czyjeś ręce dotykające brzucha. Pamiętał czyjeś pocałunki na jego-niejego wargach. Pamiętał. Wiedział, kto to był, wiedział, że nie ma prawa, ale pamiętał.  
  
Czasem się tego bał.  
  
 _Annie wiedziała, że on będzie taki, jak ona_.  
  
Czasem się bał. Czasem się bał i patrzył, i patrzył tym strachem na świat, na świat bez ognia, taki dziwny, przeraźliwie obcy.  
  
Świat bez ognia, bez krwi, bez żelaza dźwięczącego w zębach, bez strachu, bez obłudy. Świat, o który walczyli.  
  
Tak, istniał. Tylko dla zwycięzców, ale istniał.   
  
Bał się, Joam się bał, bardzo bał się tego dziwnego świata. Całą jego pamięć zajęły stare, niejego wspomnienia. Wiedział, że ona (ta kobieta – Annie – matka) mu je przekazała. Było mu żal, że jest tylko on, że on (ten mężczyzna – Finnick – ojciec) nie zdążył przekazać wspomnień jeszcze komuś, było mu żal, że on (ojciec?) nie żyje.   
  
Ale trochę wiedział, że to jego śmierć przelała w niego wspomnienia.   
  
Czasami nie chciał ich mieć.   
  
Czasami wchodził w wodę, po pas, po pas, tak, żeby poczuć ją, poczuć ją w sobie i na zewnątrz i poczuć, jak one chcą się połączyć, jak one chcą się połączyć, bardzo chcą się połączyć.  
  
 _Odkąd tylko otworzył oczy, Annie wiedziała wszystko. Wiedziała, jak to się skończy_.  
  
Wstał. Wszedł w wodę bosymi stopami. Woda była zimna, idealna.   
  
Czasami czuł, że ją kocha.   
  
I nie wiedział, czy to miłość syna do matki, czy wody do wody, czy człowieka do morza. Nie wiedział.  
  
Wszedł po kolana.  
  
Czuł, jak woda zaczyna go wołać, wołać w głębinę.  
  
Tym razem nie będzie się opierać.  
  
Po pas.  
  
Czuł, jak prądy usiłują go zepchnąć z nóg, jak potrzebują go, jak go pragną.  
  
Po ramiona.  
  
Och, nogi nie sięgają dna, nogi prawie nie sięgają dna i to jest takie cudowne, takie cudowne, takie cudowne!  
  
Już płynął.  
  
Oddalał się coraz bardziej i bardziej, brzeg majaczył jak wąska linia, w Czwórce zawsze było płasko, myślał, w Czwórce zawsze było płasko.  
  
Pod wodą.  
  
Jego płuca zaprotestowały gwałtownie, kiedy zabrakło mu tchu.  
  
Czuł ostry, palący ból i gdyby mógł, roześmiałby się, że woda pali.   
  
Na dnie.  
  
Leżał w mule, trzymał się go kurczowo, nie chciał wypłynąć na powierzchnię.   
  
Patrzył na światło, przebijające przez powierzchnię.   
  
Światło pod wodą. Zmrużył oczy.  
  
Czuł, jak serce bardzo powoli przestaje mu bić. Płuca poddały się, ból rozprzestrzenił się wszędzie.  
  
Jakaś część jego wiedziała, że to jest woda, że to jest woda, która chce wyjść, ale musi jeszcze trochę poczekać.  
  
Zamknął oczy.  
  
Trzy nie-oddechy później nie żył.


End file.
